What I Want
by Dracling
Summary: Ino was good at what she did and she always got what she wanted. But what did I give her? SMUT. With Shikamaru!


_Why the did I write this? Why? I have no idea. I mean, it's for a good friend of mine, but c'mon. It's smut. And yeah, I guess it doesn't really have plot. But life doesn't have plot, so eat that! BWAHAHAHAHA._

_Anyhow, I don't own Naruto- the manga or the anime. I wouldn't want to, because I'd just stare at them wonderingly all day and not do squat. Then rabid fan girls will stampede over me. XD_

_Yeah, and this is smut. Citrus-y because of a 'lil Ino-boobage. W00T!_

* * *

**Smut- What I Want**

Ino wasn't going to go down in history. She wasn't going to end up made into a statue or a holiday. She knew that. In fact, she almost embraced it. The sidelines were a perfect place to analyze the field. But she was good at what she did. She got what she wanted, one way or the other. That's why she was going to get Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." She purred, leaning across the desk where he was moodily sitting. She made sure the angle pulled her outfit taut enough for his viewing pleasure. "Do you have a mission?"

Sometimes she felt a little pang of guilt when flirting with Sasuke. It was obvious Sakura wanted the boy. Probably even _loved_ him. Ino loved his looks, loved his bloodline, and loved the thought of standing in the sidelines while her famous husband would take her where she wanted. Sakura was…is, her rival.

"I'm waiting for Kakashi." Sasuke allowed. Ino sighed mentally and rolled her eyes. What was wrong with this boy? He definitely had some blockage symptoms. One of these days his torso will explode from the pressure of restricted hormones. Then Ino would have to go make moves on Hyuuga Neji, and she _did not_ want a husband with better hair than her.

"How about grabbing…" Ino lingered over the words as tastefully as she could. "…some lunch?"

"I was told to wait here." The cactus that was the last Uchicha droned tonelessly. _Oh god_. Ino realized with dawning horror. _The sharingan is going to die off. He's so stalemate he's not even asexual_.

Trying to muffle her distress for Konoha's dying lineage, Ino clasped a porcelain pale hand to her face. Maybe if she ravished him right here it would be seen as preserving the history. Then Sasuke would also be forced to marry her and she'd have her happy years. Although, the problem would be how to get him _up_ while Ino had her way, if he even _had_ something to _get_ up-

"Ino." A familiar voice interrupted her racing thoughts. "I've been looking for you." Then, she could hear a few whispers of a flak jacket moving- "Sasuke, how's it going?"

"All right." Was that a hint of relief she heard? "Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru." Ino echoed, with a lot less welcome and a lot more thinly veiled resentment. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to get you." The bland jounin replied, dark eyes currently turned towards the bright blue sky. "You're supposed to help me with the Chuunin Exam, remember?"

"Get Naruto to do it." Ino said crossly, stomping up to her ex-team mate. "He's more than capable."

"The Hokage is busy with his own duties." Shikamaru was looking slowly down, cocking his head in a way which said he knew _she_ already knew that.

"There's Chouji." Ino crossed her arms stubbornly. She became vaguely aware Sasuke was watching them like a ping-pong tournament.

"On a mission."

"Asuma."

"Suspiciously complaining of back pains."

"Hyuuga."

"Neji's on the same mission as Chouji and Hinata's in her third term, Ino."

"Damn Kiba and his over active libido." Ino cursed, shaking her fist at the unjust sex gods.

"Come along." Shikamaru had a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Ino."

The lingering way he said her name was teasing and deliberate. Despite her efforts, the blonde still felt a prickling sensation as her hackles raised.

"Whatever." Ino said huffily while she marched away. "You're just lazy!"

At times such as these, Shikamaru seemed like a growing irritation at her side. Ino had to admit the man knew how to push her buttons. He was softer in his childhood, more susceptible to her whims. These thoughts hung like a dark cloud while side by side they walked down the cobbled road.

"Hey, Shinata-chan." She heard her comrade say to a little red-headed boy.

"Hi, Shikamaru-san!" The tot chirped back, giving the towering jounin a gap-toothed but adorable smile. Butterflies and flowers seemed to blossom at the cuteness. Ino squashed them with one hand.

"How are you doing?"

"Good! Mama says I'll have a little sister soon, and I said I wanted to name her something cool like Yukito but Daddy says that's a boy name so I said we should name her Yukita and call her Yukito but then Mama said she wasn't going to have a child growing up to be 'confused'- whatever that means, and then I wanted to name my sis Shikamaru because that is the _coolest_-"

All the sudden little Shinata turned pale, his limpid eyes widening in fear. As the terrified child began to run away, Shikamaru slanted a look to his left. Sure enough, a seeping demonic miasma was growing around Ino.

"Cheer up." He said casually. "You only have to sit for the written part of the exam."

"I have better things to do!" Ino snapped.

"Oh, really?" Shikamaru suddenly gave a little, knowing smile. "Like seduce some unwitting men?"

Ino tried to come up with a reply. She really did. But Shikamaru had such a dark, _knowing_ look all her witty comebacks were stuck in a tiny lump in her throat. She gulped it down.

"Don't look at me like that." She grumbled.

"Hn." Was the only reply.

* * *

The Chuunin Exam really was a breeze, but Ino wasn't ready to admit Shikamaru was right. It was guiltily therapeutic to catch the genins cheating. Who knew grabbing tiny prepubescent boys and making them wet their pants was a stress-reliever? As she viciously booted yet another victim, it was distantly realized Ino's fellow colleagues, all male, wisely stayed far from the bloodshed. 

"Remember when we were in those seats, sweating for our points?" Shikamaru was asking as they walked silently down the darkened streets. Ino breathed in the air. The abandoned papers and rolling night heat; the dimmed golden lights and muffled shouts of children, were all Konoha. She was smelling her very childhood.

"Of course." Ino snorted. "I did all the work."

They continued that way, in a comfortable silence. For some reason, Ino forgot about her plots, and about her hungry stomach or the fact she forgot to wear underwear again. It was almost eerie, how relaxed the atmosphere was. Ino sighed loudly in an attempt to drive it away.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. "You look like an offended blowfish."

"I'm just- enjoying myself." Ino hastily retorted. "Is that a crime?" She added snidely.

"No." Shikamaru had that smile again. Except, maybe it was the night shadows, or the summer warmth, but his eyes seemed even darker and his smile more…personal.

"As I thought." She managed to say, before looking forward. Shikamaru was so _odd_. She could feel his grin growing.

"I'm sure you do." Shikamaru continued. "In fact, I'm sure you also know we've just passed your house."

"Oh. Oh!" Ino felt an embarrassed blush grow steadily in her cheeks. She coughed slightly and make a quick turn. "Well. Thank you."

"No problem." She could feel that slight prickle again at Shikamaru's voice. Ino whipped around, hands defensively on her doorknob.

"Good night." Ino declared, as if to the world. Her mouth was slightly dry at Shikamaru's close- _close­_, shadowed figure. In fact, she could almost feel his body heat. It was a bit different from the summer air, for sure, because of the slight pulse Ino could somewhat sense behind that flak jacket, and those staring eyes, which proved it was definitely _not_ the weather. No. Not at all.

"Stop gaping." She felt that amused voice and felt the brush of faded cotton right before she felt the softness of Shikamaru's lips. _Juniper_. Her mind abstractedly noticed. _He smells like-_

"Good night, Ino." And Ino was left standing on her porch, knees buckling.

* * *

Ino always did her job well. She did it dutifully, succinctly, and perfectly. Although she didn't have the violent pro-feminism of Sakura or Ten-Ten- that bitch was _crazy_- Ino was a good female ninja. She was a lot better than many male jounins, and a lot worse than others. But she did what was asked of her. 

"Ino-pig." Sakura was saying to her vacant blue eyes, a bit worriedly. "Hello? Hello?"

"What?" Ino mumbled back. She heard the pink haired medic sigh, shifting a familiar (and still unfashionable!) red dress out of the way before sitting.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura demanded while brushing some imaginary lint off her knees. "You're zoning out."

"I'm not zoning out!" Ino managed to snap before sliding down a nearby wall.

"Ino, you gave Naruto a packet of mustard when he asked you to manage the mission organizations." Sakura said flatly. "Of course, I should be more worried that he actually _took_ the mustard and _ate_ it, wrapping and all."

"Our Hokage is an idiot." Ino smiled ruefully. "Too bad he's actually the best guy I know."

"No kidding." Sakura rolled her eyes. Then her worry turned to anger. "This wouldn't have to do with you hitting on Sasuke _again_, would it?"

"Hey, he's not yours." The blonde ninja snorted. "He probably just uses that huge forehead of yours as a mirror."

"What about Shino?" Sakura tried to ignore the jab, but multiple veins were unattractively throbbing nonetheless. "Or even Chouji?"

"Don't mention them." Ino shuddered.

"Genji? Matomuso? _Rock Lee_?"

"That was just a rumor." Ino waved her hand flippantly. "As if I could breathe with those eyebrows suffocating me."

"Shikamaru?"

Ino froze, eyes narrowing. "Why would you even suggest that?"

The fact was that the night Shikamaru kissed her had come and gone and Ino still didn't understand what happened. All she knew was Shikamaru departed to referee the exam and when he came back she would pound some answers out of him. _In an entirely innocent way,_ her mind hastily added.

"Well, I figured that." Sakura was saying, nonchalant. "I mean, him and Temari _obviously_ have a thing."

It took awhile for that to register. "Temari?" Ino choked. "And Shikamaru? That sand slut? No fucking way."

"I thought you liked her." Sakura gave an innocent frown. Then she shrugged. "Well, her and Shikamaru are ambassadors together. They seem awfully comfy…"

At those words, Sakura promptly flounced away and left a dumbfounded Ino still crumpled. Temari? Sure she had nice, tanned legs and bigger breasts than Ino, and sure her and Shikamaru flirted all the time, but that didn't mean anything! At all!

_Not that I care_. Ino assured herself, as she checked a nearby. _In fact, I care so little I'll go and greet Shikamaru at his house, just to show him how little I care. Yeah._

Before she knew it, she was knocking politely at Shikamaru's front door while tapping her foot in impatience. As usual, she found herself slowly progressing to nearly knocking the door down in order to give the hedonistic ninja some incentive.

When Shikamaru's normally bored face appeared at the door, Ino was raring to go.

"You're such a lazy ass! What kind of ninja are you? I waited forever! You never change! Were you sleeping again? YOU DISGUST ME!"

A little flicker of exasperation actually passed Shikamaru's face, which immediately caused Ino to puff up like a bullfrog. In his normal intelligent way, Shikamaru simply left the door open and went inside his house.

With spent fury, Ino stormed after him. It was only after a minute when Ino actually took her in her surroundings. Shikamaru's flat was clean and neat, with an incredibly small amount of furniture.

"Don't look so surprised." Shikamaru said, hand in pockets. "I don't really need anything."

"You definitely need help." Ino shot back, pointedly turning her head to disguise her surprise. She could actually feel her nose turning up.

"I'm sure." A lightly browned hand came up to pat down Shikamaru's yawn. Ino found herself admiring that hand. It was a nice, firm hand. Good size, too. And those fingers were-

Ino smacked herself. She saw Shikamaru's eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

"Well." He said. After a moment's pause, Ino saw those perpetually uninterested eyes darken again, into the same look she saw the night he kissed her. Ino, the girl who had always gotten what she wanted- the woman who bent over just to catch some too-young chuunins' appreciative stares, shivered. She actually shivered as those eyes raked excruciatingly slowly down her face, and down down down…

"If you're into that sort of stuff." Shikamaru was smiling, reaching for her. "I could help you out."

And Ino almost let him get to her. She almost leaned into those perfectly callused hands and those smirking but sensual lips which were wanting _her_. But she shook her head and slapped him away.

"Stop it." She said angrily. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru widened his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What?" Ino's temper was flaring at his returned accusation. "You're the one ruining everything! You're ruining what we have!"

A chilled silence suddenly filled the once comfortable room, daunting the blonde ninja. _Killing intent? Rage? Over-active sex drive?_

"What we have?" Shikamaru repeated slowly, disbelievingly. "What do we have, Ino?"

He strode toward her, closing in the gap, leaning over her with these _furious_ eyes. Ino suddenly realized how tall he was now. How much taller he had grown. And it was a grown man's face he was searching her eyes with.

"You say it so casually." He whispered softly. "But we have nothing."

Ino felt a pain in her stomach, a sudden guilty ache at the deep wound she was seeing in Shikamaru's eyes. They were bare now. Without glittering intellect or thoughtful contemplation. Raw, and painful.

"I have only the memories of your condescension." Shikamaru leaned close to her ear, and when Ino started he rested a finger to her lips. "Chouji, you and I were a team- it's true. But your eyes were fixed only on Sasuke, or Neji, or whatever success you thought was real."

"I…I never-"

"Even after these years, you've thought of me as the same." Shikamaru murmured, and the rough pad of his thumb traced her chin gently. "I've never proven myself to you. You're my only challenge."

"Is that it?" Ino asked back, her hackles raising again. "I'm not just a challenge, _Maru-chan_."

"And I'm not just a lazy ass."

With that the lips Ino was staring at descended down to her own parched mouth, demanding and merciless. It was near painful, how Shikamaru took the breath from her lungs and forced her clumsily to the wall. Her hands, for the first time in her extensive history, were trembling. It was the unyielding insistence of his kisses, or the hands tracing rough patterns against her clothes, or how his breath came hot onto her skin.

Shikamaru suddenly broke off, leaving her panting. His own mouth was swollen from their bruising abuse, yet the utter _want_ on his face had heat pooling in the pit of Ino's stomach. But still there was also hesitation, and a bit of fear.

"Well?" She croaked. "Fucking kiss me, asshole."

With renewed force Shikamaru kissed her again, stealing whatever air she had left.. He didn't have the finesse or tactic of experienced kissers, but the way he learned- _damn_. Ino was glad his genius applied off the field as well. Fucking, goddamned glad.

Now in slow delibracy, Shikamaru's nipped at her lips and methodically soothed them with his tongue. He moistened her mouth slowly, sensually, and even with a bit of apology. Ino felt a moan come from deep in her throat as his rough, dry hands brushed maddeningly against her bare thighs, before clasping her own wandering fingers to the wall.

"You're doing things to me that you might not be ready for." Shikamaru panted in between hot kisses to her open collarbone.

"Oh, I'm so ready I'm even ahead of you." Ino twisted in his grasp, arching upwards.

Shikamaru's ministrations came to a pause against her flushed skin; his knee pressing insinuatingly to elicit other breathy groan. He left one lingering kiss and snuck in a delightful grope before stepping abruptly back.

Without her support, Ino collapsed panting to the floor. She glared accusingly at Shikamaru, who stared unwavering back. His face was too shadowed for her to see what emotion glittered in those depths.

"What the hell was that for, prick?" She grumbled, clambering awkwardly to her feet. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or rip his pants off. "That really hur-"

"I think you should leave."

Ino gaped at Shikamaru, words unable to form themselves out of sheer incredulity. Shikamaru guided her to the out of the room, his digits warm against her back. Before Ino knew what was going on, the door had already shut and she was staring at the sunset from his porch.

In the darkness of his home, Shikamaru groaned and pressed his fingertips together.

* * *

"You're looking great today, Ino-san." 

Ino whipped around, her blonde hair catching the golden sunlight and glittering back. She had a smile on her face. "Thank you, Konohamaru."

"I'm a slave for beauty." The younger boy grinned handsomely back. Normally, despite her constant inner rebukes against pedophilism, Ino would feel a little flutter at his attentions. But it was obvious the lanky teen adored Naruto, and her feelings had been screwed up ever since…that night.

"I have a date." She said lightly, walking alongside him.

"Anyone I know, nee-chan?"

"That's none of your business." Ino primly ignored her companion's cheeky grin.

"Must be someone good." Konohamaru noted. "For you to wear that dress."

Ino stayed obtrusively silent. Her life was the same as always. When Shikamaru had pushed her out of his house, Ino had been hurt and insecure. Was it her fault? What did she do? Then the expected anger came. That rebellious spark which she always drew comfort from. So for the next couple of days, she stomped around at work with half-hearted make-up and bitched out anyone who came her way. It was Sakura who slapped her out of her misery. Literally, slapped.

"I hate that whore." Ino grumbled, picking at the blue of her slinky summer dress. Konohamaru must've heard her, but only slyly hid his face. He was there when they had their catfight, after all.

Yet, it was Sakura (still bandaged a bit) who offhandedly suggested a date with a ninja from the Sands. A young, _hot_ jounin, Sakura had assured. And Ino had followed along, because she was not weak, and not bitter, and she was going to get what she wanted.

"Ah, that must be him." Konohamaru's voice snapped her out of her reveries. He had a pensive look on his face. "Looks familiar."

There was a young man sitting on the edge of a water fountain, the bright flowers in his hand waving slightly in the breeze. He was watching Ino unsurely.

"Ah, yes." Ino waved Konohamaru away. "Now, Ino-neechan's gotta get her freak on."

"Thanks." The black-haired jounin grimaced. "But I swear, that looks like Temar-"

Ino was walking confidently to her date, the bright azure of her eyes muted only by her lowered eyelashes. The dress she wore was short enough to flutter provocatively in the breeze, and long enough to tease. She was, after all, good.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled, ignoring her prospective husband's proffered hand and instead pressing herself against his chest. An innocent hug that happened to be a _little_ more close. "I'm Ino."

"Marito. I didn't know my date would be quite so lovely." The young man handed his flowers to her gently, before taking advantage of her full hands to kiss her cheek. He smelt slightly of aftershave. "I'm glad Sakura came through."

"I am as well." The sideways look she was giving him was practiced. He had a bright smile in the character tan face of those who lived in the desert, and the hazel eyes of a sex god. Maybe a bit vacant, but any pair of eyes would seem vacant in comparison to-

"Shall we go eat?" Marito took Ino's hand, which she slightly took offense at. She was supposed to be the touchy one.

"How about over there?" Ino delicately took her hand back and pointed it to a nearby restaurant. "I'm not that hungry anyways."

The next hour or so was a blur. Marito said lame jokes, Ino laughed. Ino ate salad, and Marito stared at her. It was the most excruciating experience of her life. Did they go anywhere after that? Ino couldn't even recall. She had a little place in her mind she would go for situations such as this. Similarly, she would go to it when staring at a blank wall.

"And then Gaara-sama bashed the idiot into the wall!" Marito laughed, as they walked together to Ino's house. The blonde giggled expectedly, while the desert ninja roared at his own joke..

"That's the best one so far!" The outer-Ino girlishly gushed, while the inner-Ino longed to massage out her aching smile muscles. Or kick her date. "Well, this is my home."

The way Marito trailed after her was an obvious indication of his hope for a night over. Ino firmly stood in front of him, smile still in place. There was a heavy silence.

"Well." Marito's grin faded, replaced with a slightly more lecherous leer. "No kiss goodnight?"

"I think you and I have two different definitions of 'kiss,' Marito-san." Ino said cheerfully, willing him away.

"I'm sure I can change your mind." Marito leaned over her, nose barely brushing hers. Ino was tempted to kunai it off.

"It's too soon." She wriggled free. Her rage was in check until Marito's hand surreptitiously brushed her chest.

"That's it." Ino began pulling out her shurikan. "You're going to lose your baby zone, bastar-"

"Is there a problem?"

Now, pause. Ino was smart, rational, and a woman in every sense. She had even faced down Orochimaru on his 2nd attempt to take over the Leaf. She battled inconvenient menstrations, PMS, and chocolate cravings. Her daily pluckings would make a grown man cry. But Shikamaru's voice had a different power. And it was a mixture of relief, fury, and maybe something that wasn't there before.

"No problem." Marito said, walking down Ino's steps. He glared at the uninterested jounin. "Shikamaru-san."

Both watched quietly as the desert ninja stalked away. Ino frowned.

"How do you know him?"

Shikamaru walked slowly up to her, his footsteps heavy. Ino suddenly noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, sure." Ino fumbled with her keys. It made hard to sort out her emotions with Shikamaru looking at her like that again. "C-come in."

Shikamaru went immediately to her couch, where he literally collapsed. He stared at her bleakly from his claimed spot. Ino's eyes were on his wrists. And that finely muscled forearm, which was connected to an unmistakably strong bicep, which was ultimately connected on one _fine_ torso-

"Marito was Temari's ex." Shikamaru said, his scarred hands now covering his eyes. "He's a nice guy. But Temari thought he was pretty annoying."

"I see." Ino crossed her arms. "So you defended her?"

The way she said it was airy, but the way the sprawled man on her oddly flowered couch smiled at her was nothing short of Cheshire.

"I suppose." Shikamaru swung his legs off the couch, now a little _too close_ for Ino's comfort.

"That's chivalrous of you." Ino tilted her chin challengingly forward. "But your behavior last week was unacceptable."

"Oh?" Shikamaru's grin slightly faded. "Well, that's why I'm here."

He had that little scowl-pout he always adopted when backed in a corner. It was the exact same as he had ever since 3rd grade, and Ino was tempted to coo.

"Here to apologize…" Ino's voice hitched slightly. "Or here to finish what you started?"

Shikamaru didn't seem very surprised at that. But his eyes were boring into hers again, heated and intense. Ino licked her lips, and those darkened orbs followed its pathway.

And he still didn't kiss her.

"I want you." He said, rubbing circles on her arms. "I _want_ you, as Ino. Not just as a man wants a woman. And you must be blind to not see that."

"Why?" Ino asked calmly. "Tell me why."

"Because you're inconquerable, even if I finally do get you." Shikamaru was close, _so damn close_ now. "And you're too troublesome for my good."

They kissed, and it wasn't the needy despair he kissed her with before. It was sweet, and wanting, and Ino was blinking tears from her eyes. Shikamaru's mouth ran butterfly kisses down her neck, while Ino sighed and pressed her against him.

"Shika…maru." She whispered, hands clenched in his hair. In response, Shikamaru ripped down her sundress, leaving her bare to the waist. Ino gasped as his hands skimmed over her newly exposed skin.

"Hey!" Ino cradled her breasts, glaring. The look Shikamaru was giving her wasn't helping her senses. "…then take off your shirt."

And he obliged. By the time his black undershirt dropped to the floor, Ino was eying the olive muscles of his skin and wondering what idiot invented baggy shirts for good looking men. His muscles contracted wherever she skimmed with wondering fingertips. Shikamaru was wiry but firm, and his body had the supple grace of a feline. Ino was so involved with tracing the contours of his torso she didn't notice her bosoms was free for view.

"You're so nice and…" Shikamaru's kiss to her ear slanted into a smile. "Perky."

"Shush." Ino blushed, and pulled her sundress back up. Shikamaru's glee turned into a look of betrayal. "Aren't you the cool and calculated one?"

"I do want you do know I'm serious." Shikamaru softly protested. "And when I have you…I want to have you for the whole night."

Ino gulped at the last words' huskiness, and Shikamaru's fixated stare on her heaving chest. He looked up and gave her a sheepish smile.

"What do you say?"

Shikamaru's face turned its customary sullen as Ino languidly stretched. "Well, I suppose I'll be doing you a favor." She tossed her hair in a confident mimic of her own. "Your decorations needs a woman's touch."

"It's not the only place." Shikamaru wickedly whispered before claiming her lips again. "I'll conquer you yet, Ino."

"I'm too troublesome for that, Shikamaru."

* * *

-Osuwari-

* * *

_PS: I could make take the general pairing and what not and make it into a story. I'm sure int eh dusty corners of my mind I could scrounge up some plot. What do you say? Actually, that would kill the entire story. I don't know. Reviews are appreciated, loves! I'll give you e-love. :-_


End file.
